Our Little Secret
by Wendy A.S. Cole
Summary: An alternate ending to the movie Morning Glory starring Rachel McAdams. Becky's life ended up a bit different than she had originally thought it would.


**So okay, this is my first fanfiction on here, and it hasn't been beta'd so it's not that great I know. I recently saw this movie with some of my girlfriends, and then later on while talking about it one of them said, "I wish she would have ended up with Mike!" Thus this story was born from that twisted part of my brain that likes this sort of pairing. (: Anyway, here it is! Read and review if you like.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morning Glory or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Becky sat on a couch in her apartment, her legs curled under her, a glass of wine in her hand. She stared out a large window at the city lights, marveling at how there were so many, despite the late hour. She took a small sip of the wine, mindful of the amount she consumed since she had to work in the morning. Well, technically in a few hours since it was already after midnight. And besides, she had never been that big of a drinker to begin with, so downing the whole glass wasn't one of her top priorities.<p>

In fact at the moment the workaholic wanted to do nothing more than relax and enjoy the view while contemplating the odd direction her life had taken.

Once upon a time she had dreamed of being a producer for a major television show. So okay, _Daybreak_ was hardly a _major_ show, but it was still popular. And its cast and crew were like family to her now; far more than _Good Morning New Jersey_ had ever been. Ever since that first offer from the _Today Show_ she had received several others a month, though she had turned every single one of them down. She couldn't even fathom what a life without _Daybreak_ would be like now.

Lenny had been her first friend. He had been nice to her and although he hadn't been confident in her abilities he had said openly that he admired her tenacity. After a while he had even told her that if anyone could save _Daybreak_ it was her. It had made her so happy to have his support, though there were still moments when she knew he doubted her competency. Such as when she caught him, a Jewish man, crossing himself. She couldn't help but forgive him though, since if she were in his position she would probably doubt some of her ideas too.

Colleen was… well, Colleen was Colleen. She could be brash, but she was dedicated to the show and she was a loyal friend once you got to know her. And Becky had certainly done that, what with all the late nights she spent working. They would never be the type of friends who could hang out together, but at least Becky knew that she could go to ask Colleen for advice if she needed it.

Even Ernie, with his horrible acting skills and awful ideas for stories. In a way he was one of her favorites since she could always get a good laugh from him. And although he wasn't always happy about her ideas he always ended up trying his hardest to do what she wanted.

She had even managed to find love; such as it was. A lot of people had thought she would end up with Adam Bennett, since the two of them had hit it off almost immediately. And she almost had. She would probably still be with him, had she not caught him making out with some blonde woman. He had called her a few times to try and get back together with her, but she hadn't wanted to talk to him.

Eventually he had tried to talk to her in person; to explain, probably. But Mike had stopped him. Mike had, much to both her chagrin and her secret delight, threatened "Senor Dipshit" to stay away from her or else. After that Adam stopped calling and mysteriously showing up at her side.

Mike Pomeroy… now there was a man that Becky had mixed feelings about. When she was younger she idolized him. When she got him on the show she became disenchanted with him, thanks to his nonchalant and often hostile behavior. If it wasn't for those moments of kindness, then…

She wasn't totally sure what her relationship with him was. They were sort-of friends, but not like she and Lenny were friends. Although a few months had passed since it happened, Becky still remembered the day when he told national television that he only made frittatas for people he really cared about. Or something like that at the least. At the moment she was having a hard time remembering his exact words, no doubt thanks to the wine she was drinking.

At first she thought that he meant like a friend. Adam told her that Mike meant more like family; like a daughter, maybe. But after a late night celebratory drink together she had her doubts. They had been celebrating another successful show and they had both had too much to drink, when all of a sudden he leaned towards her and kissed her. She had still been with Adam at the time, so she had panicked and fled. Later on she wondered if she had just imagined the whole thing since it was such an un-Pomeroy like thing for him to do.

After that she had avoided him for a few days, just to be sure, until he confronted her about what had happened. The confrontation escalated into a heated argument, and then…

Her cellphone vibrated on the coffee table in front of her, drawing her out of her recollection. Reaching for it she gazed down at the little screen, pressing a few keys to open the email.

**Becky,  
>Thought you'd enjoy this video. I thought these guys could be our next guests.<br>Lenny**

She was about to click on the video link when her phone was snatched out of her hands. Tilting her head back she glared out from behind her bangs at the person standing behind the couch.

"Hey, I need that!" she complained.

"Not right now you don't," the man told her firmly, shutting her phone off. Walking over to the refrigerator he opened it, placed the phone inside, and shut the door again.

"Hey!" Becky sighed in exasperation. "What is it with guys putting my phone in the fridge?"

"It's a good location?" he supplied in a totally unhelpful manner that was either endearing or annoying, depending on the circumstances.

At the moment she found it rather endearing. Placing her wine glass down on the coffee table she shifted so she could face him. The man was wearing nothing more than boxer shorts and she couldn't help but stare at him.

"You don't want to end up like me," he continued, coming to stand right in front of her, the couch the only thing between them.

"Too late for that, don't you think?" she quipped. "We're both workaholics."

And it was true. Both cared more about their work than they did their personal lives. Luckily they had found a way to combine the two. Becky smiled as the man leaned down towards her.

"Good thing too," he murmured close to her ear, his deep voice sending pricks of excitement through her.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Good thing."

It was strange how just a few words from this man could now turn her to jelly. A few months ago she never would have thought she would be in a position like this with him, but now… well, whatever the hell they were she was glad for it.

"You know… there's nothing wrong with how you are," she continued softly, her eyes wide. "I actually like it."

He smirked then. She could feel it against her neck as he grazed the tops of her arms with his large hands. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm…"

"Well, I don't think the general public would agree."

Becky closed her eyes and shivered as his hands danced over her nipples. She wanted this man. Wanted him _a lot_. "Well they don't know, do they?"

"That they don't."

When they started this fling, or whatever, they had agreed to keep it a secret. He had no one to tell, and her? She thought it was their business and their business alone. At least that's what she thought in the beginning. Now she desperately wanted to scream it to the world that he was hers; even though he had never actually told her anything of the sort. The truth was that she was in love with him and probably had been for some time. She hadn't told, he hadn't asked, but deep down inside she felt like he knew it. As for his feelings… she had no clue. Nothing definitive that is. She still had his words while making frittata to provide her with that small comfort, but that was it. It was okay though. She didn't need to know. She was happy for once just to live in the moments they shared, without labels.

Still, there were times when she wished they could tell other people. But in the end rationality reminded her that that wouldn't be a good idea. He was old enough to be her father. No one would approve. It was a better thing to keep secret. And a part of her thought it was thrilling to have such a big secret that only they shared.

A smile formed on her lips. "Mike… thank you…"

His hands stilled. "For?"

Opening her eyes she turned her head slightly so she could gaze at him, allowing her feelings for him to show in her expression. "For putting up with me."

He smirked again. "Ditto," he muttered, moving in to capture her lips in a heated kiss.


End file.
